Leave you behind
by Burnbee
Summary: Maggie Peyton thought it was all just a dream but when she wakes up in a hospital bed she realizes just how wrong she was. Herbie Fully Loaded


**Maggie's POV**  
I opened my eye's and found i was in a hosptial bed. My friends and family gathered around me.  
"dad?" I ask. My father looked at me and smiled.  
"Maggie!" Ray Sr. Shouted and hugged me. Sally and Ray Jr. ,my brother, hugged me too.  
"hey Mags." Kevin waived from the door. I motioned for him to come in and he hugged me then sat down.  
"guys, what happened?" I ask. Smiling face's went away. I panicked. "what happened?" I ask again.  
"Mags you were in a crash while racing. Trip ramed Herbie and you both flipped over Trips car then crashed into the wall." Ray Jr. said. "nothing major. you passed out though." Ray Jr. added. I nodded then sat up.  
"what about Herbie?" I ask. no one answered. Sally ovided eye contact and the others just sat there blankly. I got out of the hospital bed. "what about Herbie?!" I demaned. Kevin shrugged.  
"I couldn't fix him. we sent him out to get fix but i dont think they can Mags." Kevin replied saddly.  
"how bad was the crash?" I ask. no answer. "how bad was the crash?" I ask louder this time. Ray Jr. pulled up a picture of it on his laptop. I felt tears prick my eye's. " no. no. NO! there has to be something someone can do!" I shouted crying.  
"they're trying Maggie, but i don't think-" Ray Sr. started.  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! HERBIE'S MY FRIEND!" I shouted. I turned to my brother. "you have to take me to see him." I begged. everyone went to protest. "please!" I begged looking to my dad.  
"alright. i'll take you." Ray Sr. said. I got out of the hospital gown and we left.  
_Please Herbie! You have to be ok. Please be ok._  
I thought as we drove down the road. Kevin and Sally in Sallys car behind us. When we reached the place I didn't even give dad time to stop the car i just jumped out and ran.  
"where's the white 1963 volkswagen beetle?" I man at the counter looked at me. "please sir! where's my car?" I ask. My dad came up behind me and nodded at the man. He sighed.  
"you must be Maggie. i'm Carol." Carol said. "Herbie is right this way." Carol said. I noticed he didn't sound happy or sad but monotone. I knew that couldn't be good.  
"excuse me, but you can fix him right?" I ask. Carol didn't respond for a moment.  
"I might be able to but it would take time by myself." Carol replied finally.  
"i'll help." Kevin said.  
"I can get my pit crew to help." Ray Jr. said. Carol smiled and nodded.  
"i'm not much help but i'll try." I said. Carol smiled and nodded again.  
"we'll leave you and Herbie alone for a little while then we'll get to work. long enough for his pit crew to get here." Carol said pointing to a door. I nodded and thanked him before walking towards it. I walked in the room and nearly burst into tears again.  
_oh, Herbie..._  
I thought saddly. Herbie looked better comming out of the derby at least then all his parts where still connected. half his front bumper was crushed, he was leaking oil in a pan, his left headlight was shattered, his hood was dented a bit, his rear axel wheel was in piece's on the table behind him, all his windows where shattered, his left mirror was broken in half, his right mirror was completely gone, his roof was caved,his antenna was gone laying on the ground beside him, his left door was barley hanging on, his right door was completely off on the table beside his rear axel,and to top it all off there was a massive stain of blood on him.  
"Herb? Herbie?" I ask softly. I got a small beep in reply. tears ran down my face and i sat in front of him. "Herbie, i'm so sorry. we're gonna fix you though. "I promised. Herbie's bumper raised slightly in a smile. I smiled to. "I'm sorry Herb i didn't mean for this to happen." I whyped tears off my cheeks. Herbie beeped twice before the sound of him searching for a station came out.  
"mistakes will be made." some man from a station said. I smiled and laughed. I gently patted his bumper.  
_How I wish it was a dream. I wish Herbie wasn't hurt like this._  
I thought as i looked at him.  
"Herbie, I know i've said this but i'm saying it again, i'm so sorry this happened." I said. Herbie beeped softly as I carefully rubbed my hand over his hood.  
"Maggs we need to get you home so you can rest." Ray Sr. said. I shook my head at my dad.  
"i'm staying with Herbie." I replied. my dad shook his head.  
"Maggs, Herbie will be fine. you need to go home and rest." Ray Sr. sighed. I stood up.  
"i'm staying with Herbie." I stated again. my dad sighed and left. I knew how to use some of the tools so i begain fixing some of his parts. it took some work but I reattached his antenna, uncaved part of his roof, and gently removed his other door. I got all the blood off him and took all the broken glass and such out of him. then i removed his broken mirror and placed it beside his rear axel. I picked up my cell phone. " Kevin, i need you to find to side mirrors for me. Herbie's are trashed." I said. Kevin hung up and was there a few minutes later. I forgot how close his shop was to this one.  
"here Maggie." Kevin said. he handed me the mirrors. I thanked him and got back to work. "say Maggs?" Kevin ask. I turned to him.  
"yeah Kev?" I ask.  
"where do you want me to start?" Kevin ask. I smiled.  
"anywhere that you want." I replied.  
"anything you think should be fixed first?" Kevin ask.  
"his front bumper, then his headlights." I replied working on getting the things together to fix the rest of his caved roof. after we finished those things Herbie looked alot better, but we still had a ton of work to do. "the next important things would be his rear axel and the fact that he's leaking oil." I said. Kevin nodded and started on those while I worked on fixing his doors. I guess I fell asleep because the next thing i remember was Kevin telling me Rays pit crew was here. I stood up and streached looking Herbie over. we'd fixed what we could. he was still leaking oil, but he had his antenna, he had new mirrors, his roof was almost completely fixed, here rear axel wheel was back together, the blood was gone, all of the broken glass was gone, his doors were in semi-good condition,we ordered two new headlights, and his bumper wasn't completely crushed anymore. we did alot and Herbie looked alot better then he had when we started, but he still wasn't in running condition.  
"woah when Kevin said you two had been up most the night fixing Herbie i didn't realize you guys were doing this much. "Ray Jr. said with a smile. Herbie beeped in agreement. Ray Jr. moved out of the way and some of his crew came in. "right now we need to get him to Kevins shop. can we roll him?" Ray Jr. ask.  
"afraid not. Herbie's rear axel is broken off. I put it back together but it would have to be put on first." I replied.  
"so we can't roll him, we can't pick him up...Kevin can we bring your tools here?" Ray Jr. ask.  
"yeah. go get'em you know where they are." Kevin replied. Ray Jr. and some of his crew left.  
"now we need to get him outside." Carol sighed. I smiled.  
"i think i know how we can do that!" I exclaimed. they looked at me. "first we need something to lift up the back end." I said."something that rolls." I added.  
"i have just the thing." Carol smiled. he came back and set it up. I nodded in approval.  
"not what i had in mind but it'll do." I said.  
*fourty five minutes later*  
with the help of Herbie they finally got him outside just as Ray Jr. pulled up.  
"how'd you get him outside?" Ray Jr. ask. I looked at my brother and shook my head.  
"trust me you don't want to know." I said. he raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else about it.  
"let's get started." Ray Jr. said. hours and hours later Herbie was back, he was repainted, and he was parked in the garage.  
"no matter what happens to you Herbie, i will never leave you behind." I said then closed my eye's drifting off in his backseat.


End file.
